


Peace of Mind

by Dafi3100



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Elsa is too gay to functon, F/F, Feel-good, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dafi3100/pseuds/Dafi3100
Summary: Elsa and Honeymaren talk about their feelings on a forest stroll.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 218





	Peace of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I'm more of an artist than a writer, but these two have been taking my heart by storm so I just had to write a little something for them :')

One month.

It has been one month now, since Elsa has left behind her home Arendelle, her friends – Kristoff, Sven and Olaf, and even her sister Anna.

Well, technically she didn’t leave them behind… she just became their neighbor, sort of.

Elsa just wanted to do what she thought would be right for her – she was the fifth spirit after all. It was her destiny to live in the forest with the Northuldra, yet she couldn’t help but miss her old life every now and then.

It was when she took lonesome strolls like these that she tended to overthink. An old habit of hers. The former queen breathed in the cold air of the autumn-y, red colored forest to keep her mind away from these intrusive thoughts. Gale softly brushed her cheek as it hushed past her, going up first with a trail of warm colored leaves behind it and coming back down to dance across the forest floor.

A giggle escaped Elsa’s mouth, as she kept on eyeing Gale’s little dance. Just the distraction she needed.

“YOUR MAJESTY!”, a voice yelled, followed by quick steps and exhausted panting.

Elsa turned around to find Honeymaren catching her breath just a few feet behind her. Lately she has been like Elsa’s second shadow – following her around wherever she went.

“You’re quick.”, Honeymaren brushed away the strokes of hair that came undone during her sprint.

“If I desire to be.” the blonde replied cheekily.

“Your majesty-“

“I told you to call me Elsa, Honeymaren.” A gentle smile formed on her soft face.

“Fine. Elsa.” On that cue, Elsa resumed her stroll. This time she was slow enough for Honeymaren to easily walk along. “Elsa, you know you’re not supposed to distance yourself too far from the tribe without one of us. You still don’t know your ways around the forest.” The brunette was clearly worried, but she was far from right. Elsa knew what she was doing. Her instincts never mislead her.

“Don’t worry. Gale always shows me the way home.”, silence. Elsa arched one eyebrow. “But that’s not what you’re truly worried about, is it?”

Honeymaren stopped and so did Elsa. The Northuldran looked troubled, shifting nervously as she locked eyes with Elsa.

“Elsa, listen, ever since the fog has been lifted word has spread about the fifth spirit. About YOU.”, the blonde listened carefully.

“What-“ , the next part clearly was a struggle to speak out loud, “What if you were hurt? What if people come here to take advantage of your power? What if they’re scared of your powers? I just couldn’t bear losing you-“ Honeymaren abruptly cut herself off, her cheeks turning just the slightest bit pink on top of the already reddened cheeks that one would have during this season.

The former queen stepped a bit closer, almost unconsciously moving towards her opposite, drawn to her like she was to the siren song only a month ago. Her arm raised without notice and her hand ended up caressing the brunette’s warm cheeks. They stood in silence, both too phased to realize what was going on.

Once Elsa’s mind caught up with her body, she quickly pulled back her arm, trying to look as nonchalant as humanly, or spiritly, possible. She cleared her throat to get rid of the big lump that was in it, while Honeymaren just smirked back at her. ‘ _don’tletitsnowdon’tletitsnowdon’tletitsnow_ ’

“Listen, your worries are justified, but you shouldn’t fear for me. I’m an all-powerful being that controls ice magic, remember?” Elsa turned on her heel and continued walking. “You don’t _have_ to follow me everywhere, although I do appreciate the sentiment…” caught up in her nervous rambling, Elsa slipped on one of the many leaves, almost falling down a small ravine, if it weren’t for Honeymaren who pulled her back last second.

Both women fell back from the shock, Elsa landing on top of Honeymaren’s lap. It didn’t take long for both to realize in which fickle situation they were in. Moving as fast as lighting, they stood up, fixing their garments that have been slightly dirtied by the fall.

“I could’ve saved myself. I was just about to slide down there with a little bit of ice magic, you know.” Elsa defended her pride, her face flushed in a deep red. “But thank you, still.” She added with a genuine smile.

Honeymaren reciprocated the smile. “Maybe we should head back home?”

\---

On their way back, they walked beside each other in silence. The mood had clearly been awkward ever since the _incident_.

Elsa struggled to stay concentrated on one thought, her mind always going back to her on top of Honeymaren… ‘ _WHAT AM I THINKING?_ ’ She placed her hand onto her breast, feeling her heart flutter immensely, wondering if it would jump out of her body or if Honeymaren could hear it pound.

The newly appointed spirit took a deep breath to calm herself. ‘ _I’m being ridiculous. It was just a dumb accident, nothing more, nothing less_.’ But just as she told herself that, she tripped over a few sticks, yet catching herself just before hitting the ground.

‘ _WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?_ ’ Elsa felt like her body betrayed her in the most pivotal moments – and then another thought occurred: ‘ _Did Honeymaren see that?_ ’ Elsa risked a glance to Honeymaren who was already staring back at her with a big smile on her face.

“You saw that?”

“Indeed.”

Elsa sighed.

“Do you need some assistance with walking, your majesty? Perhaps a helping hand?” Honeymaren mocked in a nasal tone and an uplifted chin while stretching out her hand. She did not expect, however, for Elsa to actually grab it.

“Oh-“ the brunette’s eyes were now locked on the entwined hands, as Elsa kept walking.

“You know, I normally don’t like asking for help.” Elsa suddenly said, avoiding eye contact, “I don’t want to be a burden to anyone… So I try to do everything by myself. It’s one of my bigger flaws.” She risked a glance over to Honeymaren, who was soaking up every word.

“Even earlier. I knew I could’ve easily saved myself, but I’m still grateful you were there. I guess…”

She took a deep breath.

“I guess when it comes to you, I don’t mind asking for help.”

Honeymaren squeezed Elsa’s hand just a little tighter.

“I know you can help yourself, I don’t have one doubt about it.” The Northuldran replied. “But if something happened to you and I wasn’t there to at least _try_ to help, I could never forgive myself. It would bring me peace of mind to remain by your side.” Elsa had a surprised look on her face, apparently she wasn’t ready for Honeymaren’s honest words.

“If you don’t mind, that is…” She added, now a little shy.

They were standing still, hands tightly locked. It was only a few more steps until they would've reached their destination.

Elsa slightly shook her head. “No. I would not mind one bit.”

Their expressions were warm, contrary to the cold of their surroundings. The last sunrays of the day were illuminating their loving eyes and they were ready to face whatever the future was holding for them - together.


End file.
